Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a remote image transmission system, a display apparatus, and a guide displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote image transmission system which can provide a physical size regarding a remotely transmitted image, a display apparatus, and a guide displaying method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increased need and demand for telemedicine, which provides non-face-to-face diagnosis and treatment. In the case of the telemedicine, a doctor makes a diagnosis based on image information transmitted by a patient on a real time basis or a non-real time basis.
In this case, the doctor may have difficulty in obtaining intuitive information, such as patient's height or body type. In addition, there may be a problem that it is difficult to know a size of a patent's specific organ and a real physical size of an affected part. This is because the real size of the affected part occupying the same range on the image varies according to a patient's body size.
In related-art telemedicine, there was an attempt to obtain physical size information. For example, a patient may directly measure the size of an affected part and inform a doctor, or may put a ruler alongside the affected part to measure the size of the affected part. However, this method may cause a burden or inconvenience to patients, and there is a problem that advantages of the telemedicine are reduced.